The present invention generally relates to a combustion chamber of the type including a substantially annularly-shaped fluidized bed positioned therein. In particular, the present invention is directd to a unique, multi-stage gas cleaning plant positionable within the annular fluidized bed for effectively cleaning the combustion gases of debris picked up during passage through the fluidized bed combustion chamber.
Fluidized bed combustion chambers are generally employed in conjunction with gas turbine assemblies and the like, wherein a compressed gas, such as air, is introduced into the fluidized bed to initiate the combustion process therein. In order to prevent damage to the turbine blades, it is essential that the heated combustion gases be cleaned or scrubbed of any debris which may have been picked up during passage through the fluidized bed. In response to this problem, prior art assemblies usually direct the combustion gases through an entirely separate cleaning plant positioned somewhere between the combustion chamber and the gas turbine assembly. Such an arrangement has proven to be both expensive in construction and cumbersome in operation, without providing any significant improvement in the actual cleaning process. Furthermore, known cleaning plants generally employ only a single cleaning stage which may not be effective in removing all of the fine ashes which may have become mixed in with the heated combustion gases. As a result, some of the ash particles may contact the turbine blades, causing damage and even premature failure to the blades.
As will be discussed in detail hereafter, applicant's new and useful invention solves the above stated problems confronting the known prior art by use of a gas cleaning plant which can be compactly mounted directly within the annular fluidized bed and which includes a plurality of uniquely constructed cleaning stages to ensure effective cleaning of the heated combustion gases prior to passage through a gas turbine assembly or the like.